A Jealous Romance - Black Veil Brides and Glee
by Don'tMessWithMusic
Summary: Black Veil Brides and Glee meet. Blaine and Kurt are broken up. Blaine meets the dreamy Andy Biersack and grows interested in him. Includes most Glee characters & Andy Biersack, Ashley Purdy, CC/Christian Coma, Jake Pitts, and Jinxx.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, this is gonna be kind of a weird fanfic but it just popped into my head(It's 12:45am, what else can you expect. ;-;) and I felt like doing it so... yep. c:**

* * *

_Blaine_

"Alright, guys!" Mr. Schue was perky and proud, his usual self of course. He had a bright smile on his face, and his eyes told me that he had news. I leaned back in my chair, glancing across the room at Kurt, who sat beside Rachel, as he had been for the past two and a half weeks. He stopped sitting with me when we broke up.

Oh, yeah. _We broke up_. We'd gotten into some petty fight about someone on Facebook trying to flirt with him, and I guess it turned into more than a petty fight because he broke up with me over it. Of course I've been heart broken for the last two and a half weeks, but I'd been trying to keep my mind off it(Not that it _ever_ worked). I started hanging out with Finn, and had even begun to hang out with Tina, though I tried avoiding her any time she was with her boyfriend. The constant reminder that I was _alone_ wasn't helping me keep my mind off things.

"I've got some news for all of you." Mr. Schue announced, proving that I had been right when reading his eyes. The class went silent. Santana and Brittany stopped giggling at each other like love struck puppies, Rachel and Kurt stopped talking about broadway, Finn stopped staring at Rachel, even Puck and Sam stopped arguing over who got more ass. Everyone always seemed to love the class announcements.

I let out a silent sigh from between my lips, crossing my arms over my chest as I listened to what Mr. Schue had to say.

"We've got some visiting students from another high school in Hollywood, California." My automatically perked, wanting to hear more. _Hollywood?_ No way! They were probably extraordinary singers that always appeared on commercials or did huge gigs all around the Hollywood area. I couldn't help but wonder if I'd seen them on YouTube before. "I'm not sure when they'll be here, but-"

Just then, the door to the glee room opened up, and I watched a pair of black leather, studded cowboy boots walk in. My eyes trailed from the leathery toes of their feet, to the legs, which were covered in tight, black ripped skinny jeans, and up to the torso of the obvious male. He wore a black tank top with an inverted cross on it, and when I looked to his head, his hair was black too. Everything was _black_ but his pale white skin. And I couldn't tell if I was attracted or afraid.

I heard the room gasp as four more entered behind the male. They were all dressed in black too, with long, razor edge like hair, and one even wore a _black_ sailor hat.

Mr. Schue even looked a little confused and thrown aback, but he regained his posture and offered the boys a warm smile. "You must be the group from Hollywood. It's great to meet you, I'm Mr. Schuester, but you can call me Mr. Schue. This is my Glee glub, the New Directions."

The class stayed silent, and I pondered over the boys as they glanced around the classroom. The first one to enter the room was also the first one to speak.

"I'm Andy." His voice was low, raspy, and mysterious. It was the kind of voice that you wake up to, and you just want to have endless sex because it's such a turn on.

I bit my lip, blushing hard when I realized what I was thinking about, and continued to listen to the male speak. "These guys are Ashley, Jinxx, Jake, and CC. They're my bandmates. We play in a rock band and our principle said that the only way we can play at the prom is if we travel to his brother's high school and participate in their glee club for a week. Plus we get like, double credits than we would if we were in glee club there."

The room was silent once more, for a solid minute before Mr. Schue finally nodded and said, "Well.. It's great to have you! Go ahead and take a seat, and we'll get started on this week's lesson."

The group of males nodded, finding seats where available. I panicked when I realized there was a seat available beside me, and when I realized that the sexy voiced one, _Andy_, was the only one without a seat and headed straight towards me, my face went completely red and I had to look away.

Of course he took the seat right beside me, and it took at least five minutes for me to calm down, barely able to pay attention to what Mr. Schue was saying. Something about broken hearts and expressing pain and grief through song. _Just_ the lesson I needed, huh?

When I finally regained composure and was able to sit still, Mercedes had stood up and was belting out some old Christina Aguilera song about lost love of some sort. Half way through the song, I felt a soft nudge on my outer thigh. I blinked, looking beside me. Andy had nudged me with his knee, and was smiling slyly at me. "So," He whispered, obviously not wanting to interrupt the song. "Why is everyone else in packs and you're all alone?"

I peered at Andy, realizing that he was right, I was sitting all alone. Finn was with Sam, Tina and Mike were cuddled up together besides the lesbian cheer couple, and Kurt.. He was as far away from me as possible, it seemed.

"I guess I just like being alone." I said faintly, running my hands through my gelled back hair nervously.

"Me too." He said with what seemed like understanding.

"But, you're in a band. You walked in with four other guys who look just like you."

"That doesn't mean I don't like my alone time." Andy reached between his legs, pulling up a black book bag, and began shuffling through it until he pulled out a worn leather journal. He flipped the pages until I heard him say, "Aha," and then cautiously put it in my lap, as if he was worried about me reading it.

The top of the page, written in barely readable chicken scratch, read, _The Gunsling._

I began to read the lyrics to myself, putting no beat or rhythm to them, but rather, just reading them as if they were a story.

_Standin' alone in the soot and stone,  
He draws from this holster, a man.  
Crawlin' alone  
Through the soot and stone,  
He makes his way home half to death._

In time.  
In vain.  
I wash my hands of yesterday.  
If I should fall,  
If I should pass,  
It's worth one last stand before the gates  
Before the gates of Hell.

I wanted to read more, but Andy hastily took the journal away and stuffed it back in his bag.

"I wrote that a while back, before me and my friends were a band, back when all I was, was alone."

"You like being alone so I don't see how that's a problem." I said, shrugging, still wishing I could have read more.

"It's not so comfortable when it's your only choice."

I opened my mouth, wanting to say something back, but the bell caught me off guard. Had class already gone by?

Andy quickly stood up, tossing the book bag over his shoulder. He turned to me, flashing me a genuine grin, although still very mysterious. "So, what did you say your name was again?"

"You haven't asked." I said, a faint blushing crossing my cheeks.

"Well, what if you're going to play that game.." Andy chuckled, the laughter rolling off his tongue in a slow, sexy manor. I watched him closely, not able to help the smile that extended from my lips. "What's your name?"

I glanced behind him to see Rachel and Kurt both staring at me, and decided to take the moment for all I could. I smirked at Andy flirtatiously. "Blaine."

"I like that name. I'll see you around, Blaine." Andy smiled a bit wider, chuckling once more before turning around and striding across the room to where the rest of the darkly dressed fellows were.

"Hopefully sooner than later." I whispered under my breath as I picked up my own backpack.

I smiled to myself, Kurt and Rachel _still_ staring at me, as I began to walk towards the door. It didn't take long for a hand to capture my shoulder, pulling me back a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you liked the first chapter! ahaha. c:**

**I enjoyed writing it, especially the jealousy scene. WHICH IS OF COURSE ONLY GOING TO GET JUICIER THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE FREAKING STORY OK.**

* * *

_Blaine_

"You wait until you see me talking to another guy, and _then_ choose to talk to me?" I said heatedly, glaring at Kurt. Rachel had already made her move past me, headed to go talk to Finn out in the hallway somewhere. "Things don't work that way, Kurt."

"You were _flirting_ with him!" Kurt accused. I couldn't help but feel kind of happy inside knowing he'd actually noticed me flirting, but I'd never admit I actually_ was_ trying to.

"No, I was having a nice conversation with him about being _alone_. Something you obviously know nothing about since you're not the one that has to be alone all the time."

"You have friends, Blaine, it's not like you _have_ to be alone. You choose to." Kurt rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed by me. I couldn't believe someone who could barely stand to be away from me two and a half weeks ago, was suddenly completely annoyed with me over a conversation _he_ started.

"You think I choose to sit alone in Glee while everyone else has happy conversations? You think I choose to sit across the room from you, wishing you'd acknowledge me in some way? I don't! And I hate that it took another guy talking to me for you to even notice me whatsoever." I sighed sharply, turning from Kurt and stomping out of the hallway. I just wanted to get out of there and as far away from him as possible.

I was so pissed off, I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going. I couldn't hear my own footsteps over the sound of all my angry thoughts whirling around inside my mind. I wanted to hit something, but instead, I ran smack dab into the torso of someone.

I fell backwards a few steps, and when I looked up, there was that sexy, mysterious male once again, all alone, no other mysterious men draped in all black to be found. I blushed dark red, trying as hard as I could to regain stature before stuttering to say hello. "H-hey. Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was walking.."

Andy laughed and shook his head. "Don't even worry about it. You looked mad, though."

"Kind of." I admitted, shaking my head in an attempt to show Andy I didn't exactly want to talk about my ex to _him_.

"Mind if I ask why?" He asked as he shifted his weight from his right leg to his left, his stare staying held on me. I didn't want to say no to those eyes of his, but I knew my limits. The fight was between Kurt and I, no one else. Especially not the hot guy I'd just met today in class.

I shook my head once more. "I don't really want to talk about it, you know?" I said quietly as I held my bag a bit tighter. "In fact, I just want to get out of here."

"Want to get out of here with me?" He asked with a smile. I stared at him in silence for a while, trying to figure out whether or not Andy had just asked me on a date, or if he was just asking me to hang out. When Andy cleared his throat to break the silence, I knew I'd made it awkward.

"Uh, sure. That'd be awesome. Where, though..?"

Andy waved his hand for me to move towards him, and started to walk towards the school exit. I quickly followed him, walking about half a foot beside him. Once we were out of the doors, he looked around and shrugged. "I heard someone talking about some place called Breadsticks today. What's that?"

"_Breadsticks?"_ I asked, quickly biting down on my bottom lip. Kurt and I had our fair share of good memories at that restaurant. I was almost afraid of going there with Andy. "It's a restaurant, but I mean, it'd probably be a smarter idea to just go get something like Burger King."

"I've had nothing but fast food for the past three days thanks to CC. I want to get something normal." Andy glanced at me, and I swear to God he gave me puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

* * *

_Kurt_

"I don't know about those guys, Kurt. They dress so.. _dreadfully._" Rachel sighed as we walked into Breadsticks, trying to grab some early dinner before she went out to dinner with her dads for some holiday that I didn't even knew existed. All I knew was that Rachel didn't like the food that her dads were going to have, so she wanted to fill up before, and I wasn't complaining. I needed a good virgin Margarita and a plate of sushi to splurge on after my encounter with Blaine today.

"That one had eyes for Blaine." I said with a bit of an annoyed tone as a waitress directed us to a booth. "But Blaine insists they weren't flirting."

"They were definitely flirting." Rachel rolled her eyes and took her seat. I sat directly across from her and nodded.

"I know! I-"

"Don't turn around now, but speak of the devil." Rachel's eyes widened a bit. I turned around in my seat and quickly covered my mouth to keep myself from gasping. In walked Blaine, with that goth boy not even a foot away from him. How could he bring that guy here with him, after all the memories _we_ had here!?

"He didn't!" I exclaimed as I watched them take a booth across the room from us.

"It sure looks like he did." Rachel said calmly.

"How can you be so calm!?" I asked when I turned back to look at her. I felt completely enraged. Just because I'd broken up with Blaine, didn't mean I wanted him seeing other people. He was still _mine_!

"Kurt, you two broke up. Sure, he's moving pretty quickly, but whatever makes him feel better, right?"

"No, _not right._ He's mine, Rachel!"

"Breaking up with him means he is no longer yours."

"Ugh!" I groaned loudly and shook my head. "I have to go." I quickly stood up from the booth, and stared at Blaine as I walked out of the door. Just before I got out, his eyes met mine and I knew he knew he'd been caught.


End file.
